


Noblesse Oblige

by Snakenco



Series: Eldie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fighting over a princess, Homophobia, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Learning to overcome internalized Homophobia, Multi, homophobia from minor characters but the main ones are learning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Rencontrez Émilie-Lucie Duclos de Montval, une tornade de bévues, une boule d'énergie, et surtout, un chevalier qui veut collectionner les princesses - enfin, à l'avenir...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Eldie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	Noblesse Oblige

« Emilie-Lucie, réponds moi sérieusement ! »

« Je vous l’ai dit, Père, je suis tombée dans les escaliers. »

« Ne me mens pas, jeune fille ! »

« Hey. J’ai 22 ans. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis adulte ! »

« JEUNE FILLE ! »

Eldie claqua la porte. Derrière, son père hurlait. La fille verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle n’avait pas envie de parler à Père. Elle avait juste envie d’appeler Abby et de discuter avec lui. De ce qu’ils avaient vu. De ce qu’elle avait ressenti, ce jour-là, en bravant l’interdit. Une fois de plus. Elle regarda une fois de plus son visage. L’œil était encore enflé. Il y avait encore un peu de sang séché sous son nez, et une blessure à la lèvre. Eldie sourit douloureusement. Elle s’était foutrement bien battu, cette… Comment déjà ? Noémie ? Oui, Noémie. Il faudra qu’elle revienne la voir, un jour. S’excuser de son comportement, comme lui avait dit Alfred. Peut-être être moins enthousiaste envers les autres et leurs différences. Mais il y avait tant à apprendre, tant à savoir. La plèbe était vraiment trop attirante.

Eldie voulait revenir.

Elle s’étala de tout son long sur le lit, cherchant d’un habile geste du doigt le numéro de son fiancé. Tremblant d’excitation, elle appuya sur le bouton d’appel.

« Hey Abby ! Tu v-… Oui, oui, je vais bien, t’inquiètes. J’ai désinfecté. Arrête d’être ma mère, t’es juste ma princesse… Hey, C’était vachement cool, hein ? On recommence quand ? … … … »

Braver l’interdit, une fois de plus. Recommencer cette expérience.

Il faut dire que cette soirée avait été mouvementée.

« Hey, Abby… Comment tu crois qu’ils arrivent à supporter ça, les pauvres ? Je veux dire… C’est un peu rêche le tissu… »

Elle retira l’inconfortable T-shirt avant de se rallonger et de continuer.

« Ouais, t’as raison. C’est plutôt à eux que je devrais demander. »

Elle s’allongea sur son lit, à moitié nue, tandis que son fiancé lui hurlait de se rhabiller. Facetime, y’know. Les yeux fixant le plafond, répondant distraitement aux commentaires agacés d’Absalom-Balthazar, elle songeait rêveusement à ses prochaines fugues.

Émilie-Lucie Duclos de Montval était née d’un mariage arrangé entre sa mère, Anne-Claire de Montval, une femme butée et teigneuse qu’on avait forcée à se marier à Claude Duclos, un homme traditionaliste et ferme. De longues disputes avaient été faites sur si elle allait hériter de la force inarrêtable de sa mère ou du mur inamovible de son père. Une Duclos ou une de Montval. Dès son plus jeune âge, on l’avait nourrie d’histoires, on lui avait inculqué ( ou essayé, du moins ) le rôle de la princesse, de la « Femme Parfaite ». Mais des histoires de princesses, de chevaliers et de dragons, la jeune Eldie n’avait retenu que la fureur de l’acier contre les écailles. Eldie ne voulait pas être une princesse. Au grand dam de sa famille paternelle, elle s’était mise dans l’idée de trouver sa princesse, et de la protéger à tout prix.

Et sa princesse, elle finit par la trouver. Effrayés par cette « peste » ( sic ) que sont les homosexuels, ses grand-parents paternels avaient arrangé avec la famille de Capèle Daru la rencontre de cette petite écervelée et de leur fils, Absalom-Balthazar. Ils avaient espéré ainsi tuer dans l’œuf le caractère trop garçon de la jeune fille. Et potentiellement arranger un mariage qui rapprocherait les deux familles. Si le deuxième objectif était plutôt réussi, le premier était, de son côté, un échec complet. Emilie-Lucie avait eu un coup de foudre au premier regard. Le pauvre Abby, timide et réservé à l’époque, n’avait pas su répondre à la multitude de questions plus ou moins appropriées d’Eldie. Il n’avait pas su contenir la tempête. Et quand celle-ci éclata, au moment de jouer, il n’avait plus de chance.

« Hey, on joue au chevalier et à la princesse ? »

« Euh… d’accord ? »  
« C’est moi le chevalier et toi la princesse, et on disait que.. »  
« Mais non, c’est moi le chevalier ! »

« Nan, c’est moi qui décide ! »

« Mais… Je suis le garçon et… »

« C’EST MOI LE CHEVALIER ET C’EST TOI LA PRINCESSE ! »

« Mais… »

Après une dispute qui finit par en arriver aux mains, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Poussée par sa mère à continuer sur sa voie, Émilie-Lucie avait commencé des leçons de self-defense. Le pauvre garçon n’avait aucune chance. Eldie établit sa domination par la force, mais en voyant l’air contrit du jeune garçon qui s’était senti bafoué, elle l’avait enlacé dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l’oreille un « C’est pas grave. » se voulant réconfortant avant de l’embrasser sur la commissure de la lèvre. Avant d’être appelée par ses parents et de laisser un Abby rouge pivoine et incapable de penser correctement.

En grandissant, Absalom-Balthazar avait fini par s’affirmer face à la tornade qu’était Emilie-Lucie. Il avait réussi, quelque peu, à la contenir. Mais s’il ne la lâchait pas une fois de temps en temps, il savait qu’elle exploserait, en pire. D’autant plus que sa mère l’encourageait, au grand dam de son père. A son dix-huitième anniversaire, la jeune fille, qui avait appris à se battre à la cane, avait reçu de sa mère une matraque électrique qu’elle s’empressa de renommer Excalibur. Comme toutes les armes-jouets qu’elle avait reçu au fil des années ( sauf peut-être les premières, qu’elle avait nommé « Excabilur » ). Le jeune homme devait redoubler d’ingéniosité pour l’empêcher de se lancer dans des aventures dangereuses.

Mais ce jour-là avait été un jour de relâche. Devant les yeux pleins d’attente de sa fiancée, qui lui avait tout de même dérobé son cœur, et devant l’excitation visible et la bénignité de sa demande ( « Hey, et si on allait en boîte ce soir ? J’ai toujours voulu apprendre à danser ! » ), il s’était dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de lâcher prise et de suivre la folie si séduisante d’Eldie. Après tout, il s’agissait d’aller danser dans une boîte pas trop mal fréquentée, et les avis sur la « Tanière du Monstre » avaient l’air plutôt positifs. Dans un soupir exaspéré, il avait accepté. A la condition que les deux s’habillent en habits locaux pour ne pas dénoter.

Ça avait bien démarré. Personne n’avait vraiment fait attention. Abby avait l’impression de connaître le videur, mais ne s’était pas formalisé plus que ça à sa vue. La musique était étrange mais plutôt entraînante. L’ambiance était plutôt agréable, à part peut-être cette étrange fille qui essayait d’embêter un client avec son téléphone, mais qui étaient-ils pour jugés, eux qui étaient des nobles déguisés… Il y avait sur le dance floor un homme habillé de rose, avec les cheveux teints en roses, qui enflammait la piste. Envoûtée par l’ambiance électrique, Eldie attira Abby sur la piste, et, d’abord à contrecœur, puis avec ardeur, il la suivit dans diverses danses endiablées.

Lorsque les deux danseurs, épuisés, allèrent s’acheter à boire au bar, Abby détourna son attention vers le danseur Rose. Il dansait toujours. Il n’avait pas fait de pause. Quelque part, c’était fascinant. Il avait presque envie de lui demander son secret. Le jeune homme sirota, essayant de mémoriser les danses de l’homme, quand le tonnerre éclata en une phrase.  
  
« OH MON DIEU VOUS VOUS AIMEZ VRAIMENT ? Je veux dire, même si vous êtes deux filles ? »

Le cri enthousiaste d’Eldie fit sursauter Abby qui compris qu’il ne l’avait pas assez surveillée et avait sous-estimé sa capacité à s’attirer des ennuis. En se retournant, il vit la jeune noble en discussion avec la jeune femme aux vidéos, qui avait à ce moment une autre jeune femme, plutôt agréable à regarder, et qui avait un air de princesse. Mais ce que cette jeune femme avait surtout était un visage qui disait « Retenez-moi, je vais la frapper. »

« Eldie… » essaya en vain Abby.

« C’est « lesbienne » le mot pour ça, non ? Je l’ai vu sur internet, mais je pensais pas que ça existait… » continuait Eldie sans se soucier des regards.

« Bouchon, calme-toi et ignore la » murmurait Alice à Noémie qui était en train de serrer le poing.

« Eldie ! » essaya Abby plus fermement en lui attrapant l’épaule.

« Et genre qui fait le gar- »

« ELDIE ! » l’interrompit brutalement Abby en la retournant.

La jeune noble se tut un instant, regardant son fiancé de haut en bas. Il avait gagné assez d’assurance pour l’arrêter ? Wow ! C’était quelque part très impressionnant. Absalom-Balthazar lui-même s’était demandé d’où il avait tiré cette énergie. Peut-être de son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de fuir. Instinct de survie que n’avait pas Émilie-Lucie.

« Mais mais mais… Regarde comme elles sont adorables ! Surtout celle-là, on dirait une princesse ! » elle pointait Alice. « Regarde moi ce visage qui ne demande qu’à être câlinééééééé »

Abby et Alice ne purent retenir leurs amantes respectives. Eldie s’était retournée pour essayer de prendre Alice dans ses bras, mais tout ce qu’elle rencontra fut le poing de Noémie contre son nez. Un silence se fit. Tous les clients s’arrêtèrent de danser, de parler, ou de boire. Alice et Absalom-Balthazar hoquetèrent de terreur. Noémie regardait Eldie avec de la rage dans les yeux. Eldie regardait Noémie avec une excitation malsaine. Dans le fond une musique de combat s’échappait des enceintes.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant, en colère, hurla sur le DJ d’arrêter d’envenimer la situation avant d’appeler le videur qui, sans hésiter, dans une grande classe, attrapa les deux presque combattantes pour les faire sortir. C’est à ce moment qu’Abby et Eldie le reconnurent.

« Oh, bonjour Alfred ! » lança joyeusement Eldie alors qu’elle se faisait entraîner par celui-ci vers la sortie. « Comment va Monsieur ? »

« Oh, il vous passe le bonjour, jeune Madame. »

Alice regarda Abby qui lui rendit son regard. Un regard de désespoir, d’exaspération et de résignation. Les deux savaient ce qui allait se passer, et n’avaient aucun moyen de l’arrêter. La Tempête Eldie venait de rencontrer le cyclone Noémie, et la catastrophe météorologique qui en suivrait allait briser des maisons. Une fois dehors, Noémie était en train de vociférer qu’elle allait « péter la gueule à cette salope » (sic) alors qu’Alice tentait vainement de l’arrêter. Et, à la surprise du couple féminin, et au grand désespoir d’Abby, Eldie demanda simplement :

« Tu as une arme ? »

La question résonna dans l’air froid. Abby se cacha le visage d’embarras tandis que Noémie et Alice avait cessé toute dispute, ébahies, et silencieuse.

« Tu as une arme ? » répéta Eldie à Noémie avant de demander à Alice « Est-ce qu’elle a une arme ? »

Alice nia d’un mouvement de tête, cherchant à comprendre. La jeune femme n’avait pas appelé la police et semblait très excitée. En recevant la réponse d’Alice, cependant, Eldie fit une moue un peu déçue, avant de sortir sa matraque dissimulée et de la donner à Abby.

« Attends… Tu as amené… ? » commença le jeune homme trop abasourdi pour être plus en colère.

« Bah… Ouais ? »

Soupirant d’exaspération, il récupéra Excalibur et s’appuya contre un mur. A ce stade là, il n’y avait plus rien à faire que de laisser le déluge passer. Alice, qui avait aussi compris que cela ne servirait à rien de retenir son amante, s’écarta doucement tandis que Noémie sautait à la gorge d’Eldie. Autant cette dernière avait appris à se battre avec ses sports de combats, autant la conspirationniste avait avec elle des années d’expérience de vrais combats. Et si Eldie avait du répondant, elle se fit battre sans pitié par une Noémie hors de nerfs. Les deux femmes finirent le combat bien amochées, Eldie ayant accepté sa défaite et s’étant excusée auprès des deux amantes, Noémie se laissa convaincre de les laisser partir. Absalom-Balthazar avait laissé sa carte à Alice, pour si celle-ci voulait une compensation monétaire pour les dégâts causés, et traîna sa fiancée en s’excusant platement à nouveau avant que celle-ci ne trouve une autre manière de provoquer un incident diplomatique.

Après un chemin du retour lent où Eldie analysait le combat non sans encenser son adversaire et où Abby écoutait, la mine sombre, les deux amants se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

« Hey, Abby »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Dis moi… T’avais pas envie de la prendre dans tes bras, celle qui a regardé le combat avec toi ? »

  
Silence.  
  


« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Eldie ricana

« Oh, tu sais, t’es ma princesse et tu restera toujours ma princesse, mais je peux toujours ajouter d’autres princesses dans mon cœur s’il le faut ! »

« ELDIE ! » s’indigna Absalom-Balthazar.

Et, riant aux larmes, la jeune noble salua son fiancé devenu rouge pivoine d’embarras et essayant de bredouiller que non, qu’est-ce qu’elle insinue, et autres remarques avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Ce soir-là, elle reçut une bonne vingtaine de textos énervés commentant son comportement, mais, comme à son habitude, Eldie les ignora.


End file.
